Romeo vs Romeo
by RainbowGirl99
Summary: ...Kurt observó a Blaine y su expresión risueña se borró de golpe. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido mientras examinaban al otro con detalle. -Idiota amargado –le soltó el castaño -Tonto irritante –respondió el moreno... ... Ahora a ver cómo reaccionarían Blaine y Kurt cuando ellas les anunciaran sus planes... Advertencias: Mpreg.- ADAPTACION.-
1. Idiota Amargado y Tonto Irritante

Aclaraciones antes del Capitulo: Edward.- Padre de Blaine Lili.- Madre de Blaine

James.- Esposo de Cooper Idina.- Madre de Kurt Joe Henderson.- Tio de Kurt.- Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, a salvo de los personajes nuevos que agrege:3 Espero les guste!

Romeo Vs Romeo.

CAPÍTULO 1: IDIOTA AMARGADO Y TONTO IRRITANTE

Todos hemos escuchado hablar de Romeo y Julieta, el romance más famoso en la historia de la dramaturgia, escrito de mano de William Shakespeare. Se han hecho un sinfín de adaptaciones basadas en dicha obra, pero el día de hoy vamos a contarles una historia un poco diferente.

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ohio se encontraba un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos color Grises bastante peculiares. Su nombre era Joe Henderson, de 30 años, y se encontraba en aquél lugar esperando la llegada de alguien muy preciado.

-_El vuelo cuatrocientos treinta y nueve procedente de New York acaba de arribar por la puerta doce_–escuchó por el altavoz

Se encaminó a la sala de espera y unos minutos después los pasajeros comenzaron a descender. Entre ellos alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera castaña, así que alzó un brazo para llamar su atención.

-¡Joe!

Quien corrió hacia él era un chico de veintidós años, cabello castaño, ojos azules. Apenas llegó con el pelirrojo, éste le jaló una mejilla.

-¿Cómo que Joe? Niño irrespetuoso.

-Jejeje, lo siento, Tio.

Joe no pudo evitar mirarlo con cariño. Kurt Hummel, recién graduado de Teatro y Comunicación Escénica en New York, era el hijo único de su prima Idina y además es su sobrino favorito (el único que tenía, a decir verdad). Siempre había cuidado de él desde que era niño, así que lo hacía feliz el volver a verlo luego de más de cuatro años.

-Ah, sí, Tio –llamó Naruto-, hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

Lo guió hasta donde estaba un joven de cabello y ojos negros, piel morena y aparentaba su misma edad, esperando junto a las maletas. El chico sonrió en cuanto vio al Castaño arrastrando a un pelirrojo que lo observó de manera evaluadora.

-¿Es el amigo del que hablaste? –preguntó su tío

-Sí, su nombre es Nick Duval.

-Mucho gusto –saludó el moreno con una reverencia

-Lo mismo digo, soy Joe Henderson.

-Kurt me ha platicado de usted y el resto de su familia. Espero que mi presencia no les cause molestias.

-Te he dicho que no hables de esa manera tan educada, Nick –regañó el ojiazul-. Él ha vivido en Italia desde hace diez años, Tio, pero quiere intentar vivir un tiempo en Japón y por eso lo invité a quedarse en casa.

-Ya veo. Idina y Burt están esperándolos ansiosamente –dijo Joe-, así que vamos.

-¡Me muero por un enorme tazón de ramen de Mamá! –exclamó Kurt- ¡Démonos prisa!

Se fue corriendo dejando a los otros dos atrás. Joe volvió a sonreír, ya que había extrañado mucho la desbordante energía de su sobrino. Miró al moreno quien parecía bastante acostumbrado a la actitud del de ojos azules.

-¿También en New York Kurt se comportaba así?

-Demasiado, diría yo –contestó divertido-. Rompió la imagen de la persona de Ohio serio y reservado que todos allá tenían.

-Nick, disculpa mi imprudencia, pero ¿sales con mi sobrino?

-Jejeje, no. Kurt me gusta, pero como amigo, casi como un hermano. Ha sido un gran apoyo para mí.

-Ya veo. Como dije, lamento habértelo preguntado, necesitaba asegurarme.

-No se preocupe, se nota que usted es muy protector con él. Y francamente no lo culpo –suspiró-, Kurt puede llegar a ser bastante torpe y despistado.

-Sí. Bueno, alcancémoslo antes de que cause algún alboroto y se meta en problemas.

Mientras tanto en una elegante mansión, un azabache de piel morena y ojos negros se encontraba leyendo un libro. A sus veintidós años, Blaine Anderson, segundo heredero de la prestigiosa familia Anderson y estudiante genio de Medicina, estaba como médico en el hospital Ohio con especialidad en Neurología.

-Hey, hermano, te traigo una noticia.

El joven volteó encontrándose con un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos del miso color, aparentaba unos veintisiete años. Cooper Anderson , su hermano mayor, era un brillante abogado que manejaba todos los asuntos legales de su familia, tenía una gran inteligencia y sentido de responsabilidad, pero a veces exasperaba.

-¿Qué noticia? –preguntó Blaine

-Acabo de escuchar que tu aborrecido némesis regresará a Ohio, aunque no sé cuándo. Jejeje, ya pasaron cuatro años, sí que vuela el tiempo.

-¿Ese Tonto volverá? Lástima, se acabaron mis cuatro años de paz y tranquilidad.

-No digas eso, estoy seguro de que lo extrañaste.

-Para nada.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito? Al menos para pelear con él.

-Sabes perfectamente que él y yo nunca hemos podido llevarnos bien, ¡no nos soportamos! Sólo me causaba migrañas.

-Eres un cruel, Blaine. A mi parecer, Kurt siempre ha sido muy agradable. Seguro que ahora debe estar más atractivo.

-Te acusaré de infidelidad.

-¿Con quién me estás siendo infiel, Cooper?

Ambos hermanos voltearon, encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azules quien sonreía de manera cínica. De inmediato Cooper se le acercó. Jmaes de Anderson, de la misma edad que el pelinegro, era un escultor que daba clases de arte y organizaba exposiciones, además podía presumir ser el amado esposo del primer heredero de los Anderson.

-Tú sabes que jamás te engañaría, James –le dijo mientras llevaba una mano para acariciarle el vientre-. ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿quieres que Blaine te revise?

-Tranquilo, no me pasa nada.

-Y te recuerdo que soy neurólogo, no obstetra, hermano tonto.

-Pero debes tener conocimientos útiles para esto, y si no, pues ponte a estudiar por el bien de tu futuro sobrino o sobrina.

Blaine suspiró y prefirió retirarse a su habitación, no tenía ganas de presencia uno de los momentos melosos de la parejita. Cooper y James llevaban dos años de casados y ahora estaban en espera de su primer hijo. Antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, Blaine le lanzó una última mirada a su cuñado. Sus ojos le recordaba vagamente al de otro ojiazul que tenía tiempo sin ver. Arrugó el ceño y sacudió la cabeza; recordar todos los enfrentamientos que había tenido con aquél tonto le provocaría migraña.

Por la tarde, Joe y compañía llegaron a la enorme mansión Hummel. Nick miraba con admiración todo a su alrededor; le parecía increíble que su amigo hubiese crecido en un amigo se hubiese criado en un ambiente así y de todas formas fuera tan sencillo y amable.

-¡Kurt!

-¡Mamá!

Hacia ellos corría una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo y ojos azules. Idina de Hummel la madre del castaño, era una mujer alegre, pero con un carácter bastante voluble. Apenas se acercó abrazó a su hijo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Mi niño! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! –le acarició la cara- Mira nada más que alto y guapo te has vuelto, cariño.

-Jejeje, muchas gracias, mamá, yo también estaba ansioso por verte. Ah, sí, deja que te presente a mi amigo.

Guió a la mujer hasta el pelinegro quien hizo unan respetuosa reverencia. La pelirroja sonrió ante tan educado chico.

-Nick Duval, muchas gracias por aceptar acogerme en su casa.

-Idina Hummel. Al contrario, gracias a ti por haber cuidado de mi hijo en New York.

-Oye, ¿quién dijo que era Nick el que me cuidaba?

-Te conozco, cariño, además se nota que Nick es más tranquilo.

-Eres su hijo, Kurt –le recordó Joe-, obviamente te conoce porque te pareces mucho a ella. Auch –se sobó la cabeza-, me dolió, Idina.

-Para que no hables de más, Joe –lo jaló del cuello-.

-Qué primos tan peculiares –observó Nick sonriendo levemente

-Sí, les gusta llevarse de esa manera –rió el ojiazul

Apenas llevaban unos minutos en la sala de la mansión cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y escucharon un fuerte estruendo acercándose. De inmediato Kurt se levantó, sonriendo con alegría.

-¡Papá!

Un castaño –con falta de cabello en la cima de su cabeza- muy parecido a él, salvo que lucía mayor, apareció en el lugar y extendió los brazos, emocionado.

-¡Kurt!

Ambos ojiazules se fundieron en un abrazo. Idina y Joe miraban la escena, felices, mientras Nick estaba un poco sorprendido por las reacciones de padre e hijo. Definitivamente Kurt se comportaba tan hiperactivo y escandaloso por herencia de sus genes.

-Qué bueno que finalmente regresaste, hijo –dijo Burt Hummel, jefe de su familia y uno de los empresarios más poderosos e influyentes de Ohio

-Muchas gracias, los extrañaba a todos. Ah, sí, Papá, deja que te presente a mi amigo.

Llevó al mayor hasta llegar frente al pelinegro, quien como las veces anteriores se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Nick Duval. Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Hummel.

-Lo mismo digo, Nick–inclinó la cabeza-. Soy Burt Hummel y espero que disfrutes tu estancia con nosotros. Cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntar.

-Sí, se lo agradezco.

-Disculpa, Nick –habló Idina-, Kurt me había comentado que eres pintor, ¿es cierto?

-Así es, aunque apenas estoy tratando de ganar reconocimiento.

-Mentira, si hasta quieren que des algún cargo en la Escuela de Artes –intervino el Castaño menor-. Eres demasiado modesto, Nick.

-No tiene nada de malo, además así te gusto.

-Jajaja, en eso tienes razón.

Aquellos comentarios llamaron la atención del matrimonio Hummel, por lo que Idina decidió sacarse la duda.

-Eh… ¿de casualidad ustedes son pareja?

-No –contestaron al unísono

-Simplemente así nos llevamos –explicó su hijo con naturalidad

-Incluso en New York muchos pensaban que teníamos una relación –añadió Nick

-Menos mal –suspiró la pelirroja aliviada

-¿Por qué, Mamá?

-¿Ah? No, por nada, cariño, sólo lo decía –sonrió nerviosa

-Bueno, pasemos al comedor –dijo Joe-, los chicos vienen hambrientos luego del viaje tan largo.

-¡Sí, quiero ramen!

-Yo me conformo con algo comestible.

Los chicos siguieron al pelirrojo dejando atrás a los tomó el teléfono sin borrar su sonrisa emocionada.

-¿Les comento que planeas hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida? –le preguntó su esposo

-Por favor, Burt. Yo llamaré a Lili.

-Idina –lo miró-, no m digas que todavía tienes esa idea en mente.

-Entonces no te lo diré. Vamos, Burt, es algo que tú y Edward también desean.

-Sí, siempre y cuando ambos accedan, no forzándolos.

-No te preocupes, Burt –rió de forma malévola-. Ya verás que lograremos unirlos, jajaja.

-A veces me das miedo, querida.

Por la tarde, Blaine se preparaba para irse ya que le tocaba guardia nocturna en el hospital. Cooper y James estaban en la sala mirando televisión cuando llegó una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azabache: Lili de Anderson, la matriarca de la familia. Tras ella venía un hombre pelinegro de apariencia muy seria y firme: Edward Anderson, su esposo y líder del clan Anderson.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó él a su hijo menor

-Sí, padre , regresaré por la mañana.

-Espera, Blaine –lo detuvo su madre-. Vas a estará libre mañana por la noche, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Jejeje, es que Idina me llamó hace un rato para invitarnos mañana a la mansión Hummel, ya que le hará una fiesta de bienvenida a Kurt.

-Oh, ¿entonces ya volvió? –preguntó Cooper

-Llegó hoy –contestó Edward-, pero quieren dejarlo descansar y por eso la fiesta será hasta mañana.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlo –sonrió su hijo mayor-, siempre ha sido como otro hermanito para mí. Y podré presentarle a James, por supuesto.

-Kurt es el chico que te mandó aquella carta diciendo que lamentaba mucho no poder ir a nuestra boda, ¿cierto? –preguntó el rubio- Desde entonces deseo conocerlo.

-Sólo es un tonto irritante –le dijo su cuñado-, no te pierdes de gran cosa, salvo su escándalo.

-No hables así de él, Blaine –pidió su madre-. Creía que cuando crecieran podrían llevarse bien.

-Pides mucho, Mamá. Un momento –la miró-, ¿quieres que vaya a esa fiesta?

-¡Por supuesto! Sabes que tu padre y yo hemos sido grandes amigos de Burt y Idina desde hace muchos años, además tú y Kurt prácticamente crecieron juntos.

-Puedes decirles que estoy enfermo.

-Irás, Blaine –ordenó Edward-. Además también podrás platicar con Burt, ¿no te da gusto?

El azabache tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Burt Hummel era un excelente médico y a su vez mecanico. Aunque ahora se dedica más a administrar sus negocios, nadie negaba su talento, por eso Blaine lo admiraba mucho. Lástima que la relación que llevaba con su único hijo fuera pésima.

-Grr, de acuerdo, los acompañaré.

Al día siguiente, Kurt llevó a Nick a recorrer la ciudad. Si bien el pelinegro nació en Ohio, desde muy joven se crió en New York, de modo que había que habituarlo a las tendencias de la cultura actual.

-Todos parecen tener una vida muy ajetreada –comentaba el pintor-, pero el lugar donde está situada tu casa es muy tranquilo y agradable.

-Sí, mamá quería un lugar donde pudiéramos vivir de manera más relajada.

-Comprendo –miró su reloj-. Tal vez deberíamos volver ya, Burt dijo ayer que la fiesta de bienvenida empezaría a las siete. Todavía necesitas arreglarte para ella.

-Necesitamos –corrigió el castaño-. Recuerda que la fiesta es en honor a los dos

-Cariño, van a creer que nuestra relación es enserio –le rodeó con un brazo-. Me pondré celoso de verte interactuar con gente que, a diferencia de mí, se encuentra en tu mismo nivel social.

-No te preocupes, sabes que te prefiero a ti.

La gente a su alrededor los observaba. Algunas chicas parecían maravilladas con la escena, oros lucían envidiosos por la pareja tan atractiva que aquellos dos chicos formaban. Kurt y Nick contuvieron la risa porque uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era precisamente confundir a la gente haciéndoles creer que tenían una relación amorosa.

-De todos modos estoy preparado para renunciar a ti cuando aparezca alguien de quien te enamores –comentó Nick con alegría

-Gracias, qué considerado –lo miró fijamente-. Yo también deseo que encuentres a una persona que puedas amar y viceversa, Nick.

La expresión del moreno se tornó triste y soltó a su amigo. Suspiró alzando la vista al cielo y luego volvió a contemplar al ojiazul, esta vez con un semblante melancólico.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero… no lo creo posible.

-No digas eso –le sujetó la mano al tiempo que le sonreía-. ¡Estoy seguro que hay una persona perfecta para ti! ¡Sólo es cuestión de que la encontremos!

Nick no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa. Por eso Kurt era su amigo más valioso y preciado, era su alegría y fortaleza, su fuente de consuelo en los momentos tristes. De todo corazón deseaba que él llegara a ser muy feliz, y se encargaría de protegerlo para que nadie lastimara sus sentimientos.

La noche llegó y la mansión Hummel estaba inundada de barullo. Sirvientes iban y venían atendiendo a los invitados. Muchos de ellos eran socios, otros conocidos de años atrás, pero todos estaban ahí con el fin de ver al único heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del país. Kurt se reencontraba con varios amigos de su infancia, no había tenido mucho contacto con ellos durante su estadía en el extranjero. Se encargaba de presentarles a Nick, quien estaba un poco incómodo en aquél ambiente tan elegante, sin embargo todo intentaban hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

-Es un joven encantador –comentaba un invitado viendo al pintor platicar con Kurt-. ¿Acaso es pareja de su hijo?

-Claro que no –contestó de inmediato Idina-, son grandes amigos. Nuestro Kurt sigue soltero en espera de un candidato digno de él.

-Idina, creo que estás explicando de más –susurró su esposo

-Debemos dejar todo muy claro desde el inicio, Burt. No quiero que haya rumores que pudiesen afectar nuestros planes –suspiró con aire soñador-. Me muero porque ellos dos se reencuentren.

Kurt dejó a Nick conversando con un grupo de jóvenes para ir y saludar a algunos invitados que, según recordaba, eran socios importantes de su familia. En eso estaba cuando sintió a alguien tocarle el hombro.

-Has crecido mucho, Kurt.

-¡Cooper!

El castaño volteó y abrazo con fuerza al pelinegro que lo había llamado. Cooper Anderson era un hombre inteligente, responsable y agradable, el castaño siempre lo admiró mucho y quería llegar a ser tan genial como él. Fue entonces que reparó en la persona junto al pelinegro.

-Usted debe ser el esposo de Cooper, ¿verdad? –le sonrió- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Kurt Hummel y lamento no haber estado en su boda!

-El gusto es mío –correspondió a su sonrisa-. Soy James de Anderson y puedes tutearme. He escuchado mucho de ti por Cooper y Blaine.

-¿Blaine?

Fue entonces que el ojiazul se percató del azabache que lucía molesto mientras dialogaba con sus padres. Al parecer lo estaban obligando para que fuera a saludar a alguien que no quería. Kurt caminó hacia ellos y sonrió a los mayores.

-Cuánto tiempo, Lili , Edward.

-Te ves muy bien, Kurt –le dijo la mujer, sonriendo

-Nos alegra que regresaras con bien –añadió con seriedad Edward, aunque en su mirada se notaba el cariño que sentía por el joven

Finalmente Kurt observó a Blaine y su expresión risueña se borró de golpe. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido mientras examinaban al otro con detalle.

-Idiota amargado –le soltó el castaño

-Tonto irritante –respondió el moreno

Edward suspiró mientras veía cómo esos dos casi querían asesinarse con la mirada. A lo lejos, Burt se percató que tanto Idina como Lili presenciaban la escena con esa expresión soñadora. El líder Hummel negó con la cabeza mientras comprobaba que aquél reencuentro de telenovela que su esposa y su amiga esperaban estaba a años luz de ocurrir. Ahora a ver cómo reaccionarían Blaine y Kurt cuando ellas les anunciaran sus planes.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿MATRIMONIO? ¡CON ÉSE, NUNCA!

Aclaraciones: Este Fic es MPREG, ahora ¿Qué es MPREG?.

MPREG: Es cuando un hombre termina embarazado por alguna circunstancia.

Doncel: Cuando un hombre tiene la capacidad de dar a luz. –por cesaría-

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿MATRIMONIO? ¡CON ÉSE, NUNCA!

Hombres, mujeres o donceles, sin importar lo que sean, la mayoría de los padres quieren que sus hijos estén con una persona que consideren adecuada e ideal para acompañarlos. Este rasgo se mostraba con más arraigo en las familias de clase alta, ya que era muy raro que aceptaran el matrimonio de alguno de sus hijos con una persona de clase baja.

A Idina Hummel y Lili Anderson ese detalle las tenía sin cuidado, les importaban más otro tipo de cosas. Ellas eran muy buenas amigas desde niñas, su relación se volvió más estrecha en la adultez. Fue gracias a ellas que sus esposos también se volvieron entrañables amigos. La situación que a ambas les interesaba era que desde hacía mucho tiempo añoraban emparentar. Se querían como hermanas, pero deseaban que sus familias se unieran de verdad, y eso sólo se lograría por medio de algún matrimonio entre herederos.

-Hemos esperado tanto por este día –decía Idina

-Cierto –contestó la morena-. Sólo espero que ellos lo tomen bien.

-Conociéndolos, seguro armarán un escándalo, pero sólo al inicio. Pronto sucumbirán a los encantos del otro, jajaja.

-Yo sólo deseo que esto no termine mal –suspiraba Burt

-Pienso igual –apoyó Edward-. Aunque la idea de emparentar con tu familia me parece excelente.

-A mí también con la tuya –sonrió su amigo

-Primero preocúpense por sus hijos que parecen querer asesinarse –murmuraba Joe bebiendo vino

A varios metros de donde ellos estaban, Blaine y Kurt seguían discutiendo. La gente a su alrededor ya había perdido el hilo de la pelea: que si uno era más alto que el otro, que no se extrañaron en lo más mínimo y muchas tonterías más que prefirieron ignorar por el excesivo uso de palabras altisonantes. Hacía tanto que esos dos no se reunían, que la mayoría de los invitados olvidaron que las peleas de ese estilo eran muy comunes entre ellos.

-Maldito tonto irritante.

-Y tú sigues siendo un idiota amargado. ¡Ya cásate a ver si te mejora el carácter!

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero compadezco al pobre hombre que se condene a tu lado.

Un elegante joven rubio de ojos color cafes acababa de llegar a la fiesta. Debido a su trabajo estuvo muy ocupado y por eso se le hizo tarde. Avanzando entre los invitados, pudo observar a un joven pelinegro que no le pareció conocido, estaba rodeado de un grupo de risueñas y coquetas mujeres aunque él parecía algo incómodo en su compañía. Dejó de prestarle atención cuando divisó la cabellera castaña que buscaba. Lo reconoció de inmediato a pesar de no haberlo visto en más de cuatro años.

-Si no hubiera tantos socios de mis padres, ¡te pegaría un puñetazo! –decía Kurt

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Lástima que estemos en tu casa y seas doncel! ¡Deberías actuar como tal!

-¡Ja! ¡Vas a presencias cómo éste doncel te patea el trasero!

-¡En tus sueños, Imbesil!

-Sin importar el tiempo ustedes dos no cambian, ¿verdad? –escucharon otra voz

Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con el hombre rubio quien a pesar de su dura expresión sonrió levemente.

-¡Jeff! –gritó el castaño, abrazándolo

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Kurt –le correspondió

Jeff Sterling, de veintidós años, también pertenecía a una familia poderosa. Por lo general era muy serio y reservado, sin embargo en el fondo era una persona amable y comprensiva. Además, aunque su fuerza y carácter no lo demostraran, también era doncel.

-Te va a pegar su estupidez, Jeff –dijo Blaine-. Yo en tu lugar correría al baño a desinfectarme.

-¡Repite eso, Anderson idiota! –retó el ojiazul- ¡Jeff es mi amigo!

-¡También el mío, tarado!

El rubio tan sólo negó con la cabeza. Ellos tres se conocían desde niños, también desde esa época las discusiones entre castaño y moreno eran comunes. En algún momento el pobre Jeff pasó a convertirse en una especie de manzana de la discordia en sus peleas. Si no fuera porque apreciaba a ambos, ¡hace mucho les habría pegado un puñetazo!

-Mejor iré a saludar a sus padres –avisó, pero fue ignorado por los otros dos, así que se marchó

-Eh… ¿no deberíamos detenerlos? –preguntó James

Él e Cooper se encontraban junto a la mesa de comida, ya que el embarazo provocaba mucho apetito en el rubio. Desde ahí tanto el escultor como su esposo veían la discusión que a lo lejos mantenían Blaine y Kurt.

-No, así son ellos –contestó el pelinegro-. Se han llevado de esa manera desde que eran niños, pronto te acostumbrarás.

-Pero parece como si quisieran matarse.

-Tranquilo, nunca llegan a los golpes. Por fortuna mi hermano no olvida el detalle de que Kurt es doncel y éste respeta demasiado a mis padres como para atentar contra su hijo menor.

Nick logró escabullirse del interrogatorio al que un pequeño grupo de chicas y donceles lo tenían sometido. Caminó entre los invitados buscando a su amigo. Observó a Joe platicando con otro joven de rubio que le pareció curiosamente peculiar, pero dejó de mirarlo cuando localizó a quien buscaba. Le llamó la atención ver a Kurt enfrascado en una acalorada pelea con un alto moreno, ya que si bien el ojiazul era bastante hiperactivo y necio, la mayoría de las veces trataba de arreglar las cosas por las buenas, aunque su carácter era un tanto explosivo, sobre todo cuando lo hacían enfadar.

Se acercó a esos dos escandalosos y presenció la escena con curiosidad y diversión. Aquél par resultaba bastante interesante de analizar, pero como seguían discutiendo sin prestarle atención, decidió intervenir.

-Kurt –llamó-, ¿quién es él?

El castaño reaccionó al oír su voz y lo miró. Luego reparó en que otra presencia había desaparecido sin que se diera cuenta.

-Ahh, Nick… ¿Y Jeff? Como sea –rodó los ojos y señaló a su acompañante-. Éste es Blaine Idiota Anderson.

-No me digas idiota, tonto–alegó

-¡Y tú no me llames tonto!

Blaine lo ignoró y prestó atención al pelinegro que había preguntado por él y ahora sonreía levemente, al parecer divertido con la situación que estaba viviendo.

-¿Tú quién eres? –lo interrogó con rudeza

-No le hables así –regañó Kurt-. Idiota, él es Nick Duval, mi preciado amigo.

-Mucho gusto, Blaine –dijo él con educación

-Hum… Igualmente, supongo.

El Anderson arrugó el ceño, ya que aquél sujeto se le parecía un poco físicamente hablando, sin embargo había algo en él que no terminaba por agradarle. Tal vez era esa sonrisa exasperante.

-Cariño, me sentía solo entre tantos desconocidos –explicó el pintor a su amigo-, por eso decidí buscarte.

-Lo siento, me entretuve peleando con este idiota.

-El idiota serás tú, imbesil.

-Como sea –lo ignoró y sonrió al pelinegro-. Vamos, Nick, no he cenado nada y tengo hambre.

-Bien.

Kurt lanzó una última mirada de odio al azabache para proceder a marcharse en compañía de Nick. Por su parte, Blaine estaba molesto, cada vez que se encontraba con el heredero de los Hummel le quedaba esa sensación. Sin embargo y pese a su renuencia, no pudo evitar ver la forma tan cariñosa e íntima con que parecían llegarse esos dos recién llegados.

-Ese sujeto debe estar loco para soportar al tonto.

James seguía devorando la mesa de bocadillos bajo la atenta mirada de Cooper cuando se les acercó Jeff, quien parecía prestar atención a otro rincón de aquél salón.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó el moreno

-Nada –contestó el Sterling y miró al rubio-. Buenas noches, James. ¿Qué tal va tu embarazo?

-Buenas noches, Jeff. Todo bien, pero creo que este niño será muy glotón –suspiró-. De seguir así muy pronto voy a rodar.

-A mí no me molestaría –sonrió su esposo-, habrá más de ti para amar.

-Idiota.

-Por cierto –dijo Jeff como si no le importara-, ¿quién es el sujeto que está con Kurt?

-Ah, el moreno. Escuché que vino con él desde New York.

-¿Es su pareja?

-No lo creo, o de lo contrario mi madre y Idina no estarían tan emocionadas –sonrió con malicia-. ¿Por qué tanto interés?, ¿acaso te gusta?

Obtuvo por respuesta una mirada asesina proveniente de unos ojos color cafe. Cooper no pudo evitar reír con burla mientras Jeff lo amenazaba y James se limitaba a suspirar. Esos dos no tenían remedio.

La velada terminó sin grandes contratiempos, especialmente porque Blaine y Kurt decidieron poner distancia de al menor diez metros, eso sí, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, parecía que las chispas de rivalidad saltaban entre ambos. A Nick seguía pareciéndole muy divertida la situación, ya que en New York jamás vio a su amigo llevarse así con alguien. Tendría que seguir observándolos antes de comenzar a sacar conclusiones.

Al día siguiente en la mansión Hummel, Kurt se encontraba escribiendo una importante investigación que, si era aprobada por el Director de una buena universidad, se convertiría en su boleto de entrada para dar clases de Filosofía ahí. Seguro que con los contactos de sus padres eso sería algo muy fácil de conseguir, pero jamás le había gustado obtener beneficios por el poder de su familia. Él siempre se esmeraba para conseguir sus logros gracias a su esfuerzo diario.

-¡Les demostraré a todos que incluso siendo doncel y de la familia Hummel puedo lograr las cosas yo solo! Jajajajaja.

Mientras tanto, Nick se encontraba en el jardín pintando un paisaje. Estaba convencido de que su estadía en Ohio lo ayudaría en muchos sentidos, además buscaría darle renombre a sus obras. Tomó la decisión de dejar New York por ciertos eventos del pasado que lo ligaban a ese lugar.

-Lo mejor es comenzar de cero –se animaba-. Además tengo el presentimiento de que ocurrirán cosas muy divertidas.

Jeff llegó a la mansión Hummel, ya que la noche anterior no había tenido oportunidad de hablar bien con Kurt, en parte por los numerosos invitados de la fiesta, pero más que nada porque el castaño se la pasó peleando con su otro amigo de cabello azabache.

-Buenos días, Sr. Sterling–saludó un guardia

-Buenos días.

Al avanzar por el jardín pudo divisar a cierto pelinegro que estuvo presente en la velada. Le llamó la atención que pintaba un cuadro y lucía bastante concentrado, por lo que decidió acercársele en silencio. Al estar solo unos metros detrás del moreno, observó sorprendido el hermoso paisaje montañoso que ese hombre plasmó. Realmente tenía talento.

-Ah, hola –saludó Nick al percatarse de su presencia

Jeff reaccionó y se sintió incómodo al verse descubierto, sin embargo su serio semblante no se inmutó.

-Buenos días, siento haberte interrumpido.

-Descuida, sólo me sorprendiste un poco –le sonrió-. Eh… estuviste en la fiesta de ayer, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Claro, tu cabello es demasiado peculiar como para olvidarlo.

El de cabello oro se desconcertó por su comentario, pero justo en ese momento Kurt salió al jardín y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Jeff! ¡No me dijiste que vendrías!

-Aproveché que tenía un rato libre del trabajo.

-Tú siempre tan responsable –rió el ojiazul-. Ah, sí. Jeff, te presento a Nick Duval, un buen amigo que conocí en New York –miró al moreno-. Nick, este es Jeff Sterling, mi amigo de la infancia e hijo de una familia socia de la mía.

-Ya veo. Mucho gusto, Jeff –volvió a sonreírle

-Igualmente.

-Hablemos adentro –dijo Kurt-, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, Jeff. ¿Nos acompañas, Nick?

-Quiero terminar mi cuadro, además creo que es mejor si hablas a solas y en calma con tu amigo.

-Jejeje, sí, supongo. Andando, Jeff –lo jaló del brazo

El rubio se dejó guiar al tiempo que observaba de nuevo al pintor quien regresó su atención al cuadro. Había algo en los gestos de aquél hombre que a Jeff le pareció intrigante. No sabría explicarlo con claridad, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que Nick parecía ser más misterioso de lo que aparentaba. Al percatarse de los pensamientos que tenía, el Sterling sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentarlos. Aquello era una mala señal.

Cayó la tarde y Kurt tenía bastante hambre. Se dirigía a la cocina cuando su madre lo interceptó.

-Alto ahí, jovencito.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-Busca a Nick, quiero que ambos se arreglen. Saldremos a cenar con unos amigos.

-¿Eh?, ¿quiénes?

-Ya lo verás, ahora obedece, hijo.

No quedándole de otra el castaño asintió y se fue en búsqueda de su amigo. Su madre podía ser una mujer muy amable y cariñosa, pero cuando le llevabas la contraria y la hacías enojar, era peor que un demonio.

Lo que no se esperaba es que serían llevados a la bella mansión Anderson. Kurt estaba a punto de maldecir, pero entonces recordó que Jeff le dijo que Blaine era médico, así que existía una alta posibilidad de que esa noche estuviera de guardia. Más animado decidió ingresar al lugar, sólo que su sonrisa se borró de golpe al toparse con cierto moreno que parecía de mal humor.

-¿No podrías estar en el hospital, idiota?

-Es mi casa, Imbesil. Tú podrías haberte negado a venir.

Como ya se estaban lanzando miradas asesinas, Joe decidió intervenir y jaló a su sobrino para ir y saludar al resto de los Anderson.

Una vez instalados en el enorme comedor, Nick se percató de la mirada llena de curiosidad con que Cooper lo observaba. James también lo notó, así que se acercó a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en voz baja

-Sólo me intriga saber qué es lo que le llama la atención de él a Jeff.

-Pero Jeff te dijo que no es nada de eso.

-Y yo te digo que sólo no se ha dado cuenta. Conozco bien al rubiecito.

Cenaron en medio de charlas amenas hasta llegar a la hora del postre. Para no caer en pleitos, Kurt se la había pasado ignorando a Blaine e hizo esfuerzos para centrarse en la plática con Nick. De pronto Lili llamó la atención de los demás.

-Escuchen, por favor –habló ella-. Queremos dar un anuncio importante.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó su primogénito

-Todos saben que nosotros hemos sido grandes amigos de los Hummel desde hace muchos años. Nos queremos como si fuésemos familiares cercanos.

-Esto me da mala espina –murmuró Kurt

-Cuando Kurt nació -intervino Idina-, acordamos que un día él y Blaine deberían acercarse para así finalmente unir a ambas familias. Y como nuestro Kurt ya volvió, deberíamos comenzar a planear la boda.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron ambos, levantándose

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No me pienso casar con ese Idiota!

-¡Yo tampoco quiero tener que atarme al Imbesil!

-¡¿Cómo rayos se les ocurre decidir algo así sin consultarnos?!

-¡No pienso cumplir con semejante acuerdo del que no tenía idea!

Idina puso cara de tristeza y miró al moreno a los ojos.

-¿Estás diciendo que no te gustaría ser nuestro hijo, Blaine?

-No, no diga eso, Idina –respondió con culpa-. Sabe que yo la quiero mucho y también a Burt. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

-Qué buena manipuladora es Idina –murmuró Joe, a lo que Burt simplemente sonrió y asintió

-¿Por qué ustedes no dicen nada? –preguntó Kurt a los demás, ya que parecían resignados a que eso ocurriría

-No me molestaría tenerte de cuñado –contestó Cooper con calma

-Eres adecuado para mi hijo –declaró Edward con convicción

-Esto es una locura –dijo Blaine y miró a Nick, quien había seguido comiendo su postre-. ¿Tú por qué no te has opuesto? Se supone que viniste desde New York siguiendo aquí al tonto, ¿no?

-Bueno –respondió Nick-, ya sabía que lo mío con Kurt sería imposible –miró al castaño y le sonrió-. Cariño, no te preocupes por mí. Te dejo en libertad y rezaré por tu felicidad.

-¡¿Qué?! –el Anderson menor se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que se rindió

-Blaine idiota –llamó Kurt-, Nick no es mi novio ni nada parecido. Somos buenos amigos.

-Jejeje, lo siento, Kurt –se disculpó el pintor-, pero él me parece un buen partido para ti.

Tanto el castaño como Blaine lo miraron con horror, mientras Idina y Lili soltaban grititos de felicidad.

-¿Lo ven? –dijo la pelirroja- Hasta Nick lo aprueba, no debería haber más problemas.

-¡Nunca! –gritaron ambos

-Eh… quizá deberíamos intervenir –opinó James-. Antes de que ellos dos traten de demoler la casa o algo semejante.

-No, esto es bastante entretenido –contestó su esposo

Al día siguiente, Edward y Burt se encontraban en la oficina del primero analizando detalles de uno de sus negocios. Sin embargo no podían dejar de lado la rotunda negativa de sus hijos respecto al matrimonio arreglado.

-La verdad ya me esperaba que ellos reaccionarían así –dijo Burt -, pero de todos modos es una lástima.

-Cierto, siempre he querido a tu hijo con mi familia.

-Jajajaja, y yo a Blaine en la mía.

-De cualquier forma ellos ya no son ningunos niños, pero se siguen tratando como tales.

-Sí, ahora ya son adultos. Tal vez sólo necesitan volver a conocerse mejor –sonrió-. Además dudo que Idina y Lili se den por vencidas tan fácilmente.

-Es verdad. Esos chicos no saben lo que les espera.

Idina y Lili estaban en un restaurante comentando la desastrosa reunión pre matrimonial con sus hijos. Sabían que eran tercos y orgullosos, pero no esperaban que fuera para tanto.

-¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó Idina con alegría- Estoy segura de que entre ellos siempre ha habido atracción, sólo necesitan una oportunidad para que se den cuenta.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Quizá ir directo al tema del matrimonio fue demasiado rápido, por eso creo que deberíamos hacerlos tener citas primero.

-Es una excelente idea, de esa manera tendrán una oportunidad para conocerse mejor. Aunque pondrán el grito en el cielo cuando se los digamos.

-No te preocupes, la primera cita la disfrazaremos como una salida grupal –sonrió con maldad-. Y para ello tomaremos ayuda de Nick y Jeff.

Ambas mujeres rieron. Iban a hacer todo lo posible por unir a sus hijos hasta que ellos mismos accedieran a un feliz matrimonio. E iban a utilizar a quien fuera necesario para lograr su objetivo.


End file.
